


Rainy Nights/Sunny Mornings

by lethaltender



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: And He Gets One!, Cuddling & Snuggling, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Komaeda Nagito Is Not Ill, Komaeda Nagito Needs a Hug, Komaeda Nagito Works In A Daycare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28644738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lethaltender/pseuds/lethaltender
Summary: In which you and Nagito cuddle and are soft for each other after a keyboard war. A gift for a friend. Surprise!
Relationships: Komaeda Nagito & Reader, Komaeda Nagito/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	Rainy Nights/Sunny Mornings

It was a rainy day, and you were cooped up in your room: staring at a conversation, thinking of what to say next. The whole thing had progressed into something horribly uncomfortable, but you couldn’t just leave the situation be. After about a half hour of going back and forth with no one’s mind changing, though, you had to step away and calm yourself down. Can’t let tumblr discourse ruin your Friday night, after all. Opting for a warm night of hot cocoa and fuzzy weighted blankets, you emerged from your bedroom and made the trek to your cabinets, picking your biggest mug and filling it with [water or milk]. You then put it in the microwave and heated it up, going to the living room and getting your blanket from its chest while you wait.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Delighted by the sound of your milk’s completion, you rush back to the kitchen and get the mug out, immediately reaching for the Swiss Miss packets in the corner cabinet. Cutting the top and pouring the brown powder in. Just as you were stirring it, your boyfriend came home from work.

“Good evening, darling! How have you been?” Turning to the white haired man of your dreams, you could see that smile of his fade when he saw your face. You must’ve had dark circles to give you away or something. “Honey, what’s wrong? Do you want to talk about it?”

“I’m fine, Nagito, just a little drained from an internet argument. How was your day?” You always enjoyed hearing his stories from daycare: as annoying as kids could be sometimes, they had the capacity for adorableness, too.

“It was good, it was good…” he searched your face for signs of an underlying irritant, knowing you tended to bottle up your feelings until you snapped. “What do you want to do tonight? Can I help you relax in any way?” Now content with your stirring job, you put the spoon in the sink and went to hug your boyfriend. His hands were always so cold, and his arms always held you so tightly.

You didn’t want to let go, so you settled for having your speech slightly muffled as you said to him, “Just you being here relaxes me, dear. I’d still love to spend the night snuggling you, though.”

“How does the couch sound? I’m pretty tired; haven’t been sleeping well this week.”

“If you haven’t been sleeping well on the bed, how will something less comfortable fix it? I’ll carry you there when it’s bedtime if I have to.” He chuckled and looked at his shoes.

“Alright, sweetheart. Can I get some hot cocoa, too?”

“Of course, hun.” The process began again.

When the mugs of hot cocoa were both done, you carefully carried them into the living room, where Komaeda was already laying down on the couch. The blanket you’d set out was moved to the back of the couch, presumably in anticipation of your arrival. His eyes were half mast, like they had gotten heavy and he was already about to sleep.

“Hello, darling.” he said with a yawn.

“Hey, honey.” you yawned just after he did and waited for him to sit up before you perched yourself on his lap. Then, he leaned back to take the weighted blanket and put it on top of the two of you, holding you in a loving embrace as he did so.

He started playing music, too: a jazzy tune with your favorite instruments playing. It was so relaxing that your eyes started to feel heavy, and you leaned your head back onto his shoulder. His hold on you tightened as you did this, and he smiled to himself. How did he get someone like you to be with him in such a way? He guessed he could chalk it up to his insane luck, but nothing equally bad had happened since you two started dating. Maybe nothing that bad could happen, as long as he had you. This thought made him feel stronger than he’d felt in a long time.

“I love you so much.”

“I love you, too.”

You two fell asleep on the couch like that at some point. It was the best sleep either of you had gotten in a long time, oddly enough. At around ten o’clock both of you were lifted from your slumber, and the sunlight streaming in from the windows was a sight to behold. Your first movement was to get off of Nagito’s lap and stretch, and your boyfriend’s came after his legs were no longer asleep.  
Neither of you had work, so you went up to your bedroom to change into the pajamas that should’ve been worn last night. They’d have felt lonely if you didn’t wear them at some point, right? After the two of you had changed, you took a moment to admire Nagito: his hair, his face, his clothes. It took him asking if you were alright to pull you out of your stupor, but you told him you were just thinking about how happy he made you and his face became as bright as the sun.

Reaching the kitchen after a trek across the house, you turn on the stove and get ready to make some omelets. Cracking eggs into the pan, your mind drifts to your favorite parts of last night- it’s always the little moments that stick out in the long term, but it’s also nice to cherish them shortly after sometimes. Then, it struck you.

“Nagito! You never told me those stories from work.” you chuckled and looked over your shoulder expectantly at him.

“Ah, well…” he started talking, and your Saturday passed as perfectly as did your Friday night.


End file.
